T. Hawk
, M. Bison, lucha libre profesional. |rivales = Ken, Charlie (SFA3), Juli (SFA3), M. Bison, El Fuerte. |aficiones = Tallar esculturas de madera, hablar con las aves rapaces. |movimientos = Condor Dive Tomahawk Buster Mexican Typhoon Condor Spire Double Typhoon Raging Typhoon Raging Slash |alineamiento = Legal bueno |1er juego = Super Street Fighter II |apariciones = }} |act voz-esp = 'José Manuel Cantor (Colombia) '???' (México) '''Armando Carreras'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=1208 (España) 'Carlos Segundo' (México) 'Marcos Abadi' (Argentina) '???' (Colombia) }} |act voz-jap = Shōzō Iizuka Tōru Nara |act voz-eeuu = Steve Blum 'Paul Dobson' David Vincent |act cap mov = |act reales = Gregg Rainwater }} |T. Hawk, saga Street Fighter IV}} , es un personaje nativo americano mexicano de la saga ''Street Fighter. Fue introducido por primera vez en el videojuego Super Street Fighter II y es el primer personaje nativo americano y mexicano en el universo de la saga Street Fighter. Apariencia T. Hawk es un hombre inmensamente alto y voluminoso con largos y fuertes brazos y piernas, manos y pies enormes, cabello castaño liso largo hasta los hombros y rasgos faciales imponentes, tales como pómulos pronunciados, nariz chata y una gran mandíbula cuadrada. Pinta sus mejillas y la mandíbula inferior con una pintura blanca de batalla al estilo indígena. Su ropa se compone de un chaleco y pantalones de mezclilla, brazaletes de hierro en ambos puños, anillos delgados de acero alrededor de sus bíceps, un cinturón correoso marrón de estilo vaquero con un enorme broche y tokens decorativos de metal, zapatos mocasines o botas y una diadema con estampado triangular de color azul y blanco ostentando un par de plumas de águila blanca (uno de estas es de color rojo en el final de la punta) erigidas en diagonal hacia arriba desde esta. Personalidad T. Hawk es comúnmente valiente, duro, desinteresado, noble de espíritu, centrado e intrépido, pero igualmente malhumorado, frío, brutal, impasible y al parecer antipático. Su falta de demostración de emociones en mayor parte proviene del sufrimiento y la devastación infligida por M. Bison hacia su pueblo y tierras sagradas - tal odio creció todavía más intenso si cabe durante los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, cuando T. Hawk descubrió que su amiga de la infancia y amante Julia fue convertida en Juli, una de las asesinas élite de Shadaloo conocidas como las Dolls, bajo el lavado de cerebro hipnótico de Bison. A pesar de su actitud externa extremadamente dura, T. Hawk es en realidad un hombre compasivo y de buen corazón - como se evidencia en varias de sus ilustraciones oficiales, donde demuestra el inextinguible afecto hacia los animales nativos - quien busca venganza únicamente con el propósito de rescatar a su pueblo perdido hace ya mucho tiempo y restaurar sus tierras natales en ruinas de regreso a su antigua gloria. Biografía Trasfondo Cuando era un bebé, él y los miembros de su tribu fueron empujados fuera de sus tierras por Shadaloo. Algunos de los miembros de la Tribu Thunderfoot resistieron y lucharon contra ellos, y muchos fueron asesinados, incluyendo al padre de T. Hawk, Arroyo Hawk, que fue asesinado por un entonces joven M. Bison. Ahora viviendo en México cerca de las llanuras de Monte Albán, T. Hawk quiere nada más que venganza hacia M. Bison por sus acciones despreciables y reclamar la tierra que le fue quitada a su pueblo. La Tribu Thunderfoot también había sufrido desapariciones de varios de sus habitantes, T. Hawk tomó la responsabilidad de encontrarlos. Uno de esas personas, su amada Julia, fue convertida en Juli, una de las asesinas hipnotizadas de M. Bison conocidas como las Dolls. Street Fighter Alpha 3 T.Hawk se marcha de su pueblo natal después de la desaparición de algunos de los lugareños. Su último adversario antes de luchar contra M. Bison es Juli, una de los guardaespaldas de este. La chica que T. Hawk está buscando se revela como Julia, que fue capturado y sometida a un lavado de cerebro para convertirse en uno de los asesinos de M. Bison bajo el nombre código "Juli". Después de derrotar a M. Bison, T.Hawk toma Juli de regreso a su tierra natal en la esperanza de eliminar su lavado de cerebro que todavía sufre. Super Street Fighter II Turbo T. Hawk ingresa en el torneo segundo torneo World Warrior para combatir contra M. Bison, encontrar a Julia, reclamar la tierra de su pueblo y ganar la libertad de su tiranía. Aunque no emerge como el gran campeón, si recupera sus tierras - sin embargo, ahora esta vacía y desolada. Determinado; T. hawk promete hacer que su tierra sea tan magnifica como lo fue alguna vez y llevar de regreso a la gente Thunderfoot a su hogar. Super Street Fighter IV Su tierra empieza a recuperarse de los daños ocasionados por Shadaloo, aunque todavía no está ni cerca de su antigua gloria. Debido a esto y el hecho de que en definitiva no fue capaz de salvar a Julia, siente que no es digno de ser el próximo Gran Jefe de la tribu Thunderfoot. Decide ingresar en el próximo torneo organizado por S.I.N. para continuar su redención. En el camino encuentra con El Fuerte, y parece que los dos se han encontrado previamente entre sí. Entonces ambos batallar para resolver su antigua rivalidad. Más tarde, T. Hawk se cruza con Rose, quien le revela donde se encuentra Julia, pero advierte que ahora es un cascaron vació de su antiguo ser. T. Hawk, siguiendo las instrucciones de Rose, encuentra a Julia en una cabaña aislada, siendo atendida por una pareja de ancianos - sin embargo su estado mental esta turbado y ella no parece reconocerlo o incluso notar su sola presencia. Apariciones en otros videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash T. Hawk es uno de los personajes de la saga Street Fighter que aparece representado como una carta en los videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter's Clash. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie T. Hawk hace una pequeña aparición en la película animada, habiendo viajado a Washington para encontrar y desafiar a Ken Masters. Él demuestra que es un adversario formidable en la lucha callejera que aconteció, pero Ken lo supera y derrota con un movimiento "Shoryuken", que lo debilita enormemente. T. Hawk le exige a Ken que acabe con él con un movimiento "Hadoken" pero Ken se niega, saliendo de allí en cambio. En un momento dado, T. Hawk admite que tiene la intención de localizar y luchar con Ryu, quien derrotó a Sagat en el prólogo de la película. Se desconoce si T. Hawk pudo o no encontrar a Ryu finalmente. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla En esta película de imagen real sobre Street Fighter del año 1994, T. Hawk fue un sargento bajo ordenes de Guile. Él y Cammy (que tiene el rango de teniente) parecen ser los segundos al comando de Guile, que daría lugar a creer que su rango era algo entre sargento o sargento mayor y sargento mayor principal. Street Fighter (serie animada) Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Jugabilidad T. Hawk seria el igual de Zangief en cuestión de fuerza física, pero utiliza más finura en sus ataques. Aunque grande, puede derrotar a muchos luchadores más pequeños y ágiles con sus técnicas devastadoras "Tomahawk Buster", "Condor Dive" y "Mexican Typhoon". A diferencia de otros luchadores voluminosos, no le gusta usar agarres, pero puede cuando es necesario. Sin embargo, utiliza más a menudo los ataques aéreos que también están a su disposición. Frases Música de escenario Super Street Fighter 2 The New Challengers OST Theme of T.Hawk|''Super Street Fighter II'' Hyper Street Fighter II Music - T Hawk Stage|''Hyper Street Fighter II'' Street Fighter Alpha 3-Tropical Storm (T.Hawk Stage)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival OST (GBA) - 27. T. Hawk Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix OST T. Hawk Theme|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Super Street Fighter IV T.Hawk Theme Soundtrack HD|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * El fondo del escenario de T. Hawk en los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II y sus iteraciones mejoradas, muestra al Hospicio Cabañas situado en Guadalajara, México. * T. hawk comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento que Ryu. * T. Hawk es uno de los once personajes disponibles de la saga Street Fighter que tienen una relación romántica o están casados. * En los cómics publicados por UDON, cuando T. Hawk se percata de que se esta trasmitiendo un combate de lucha libre profesional en la televisión del restaurante en el que se encuentra, pide que cambien el canal, ya que no puede soportar la ridiculez de la lucha libre profesional. Después de que El Fuerte lo escuchara menospreciar a la lucha libre y a R. Mika, emerge furioso desde la cocina y le responde gritando (debido a que El Fuerte es un gran fan de R. Mika, evidenciado en el hecho de que su imagen adorna cada pieza de vestimenta de cocina de El Fuerte). ** Esta podría ser la razón de su rivalidad inicial en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. Otra posible razón por la que serian rivales se insinúa en el diálogo de T. Hawk 'Parece que tengo más que enseñarte' (Looks like I have more to teach you) antes de su combate de rival contra El Fuerte, lo que sugeriría que El Fuerte podría haber perdido ante T. Hawk antes de los acontecimientos de ese videojuego. * El titulo del tema musical de T. Hawk, 'Eye of the Eagle', esta inspirado en la canción llamada 'Eye of the Tiger' compuesta e interpretada por la banda Survivor para la banda sonora de la película Rocky III (1982). * Teniendo 230 cm (7'7") de altura, T. Hawk es el tercer personaje más alto en la saga Street Fighter, después de Abigail y Hugo. También, es el personaje más alto en todo el reparto del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV. * T. hawk es el único personaje en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV donde es referido tanto por su primer inicial y apellido por el locutor al ganar un combate. Todos los demás personajes con una primera inicial (tales como M. Bison, E. Honda y C. Viper) sólo son referidos por la ultima palabra de sus nombres por parte del locutor. * De todos los personajes disponibles en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, T. Hawk es el único que no pronuncia una sola sola palabra durante su propia secuencia final. Todo los diálogos presentes en su secuencia final provienen de Rose y la pareja de ancianos que cuidan de Julia. * En la secuencia final de Makoto para el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, T. Hawk puede ser visto entre los luchadores derrotados por ella. Galería SSFII sketchart THawk.jpg|Ilustración conceptual inicial. THawk-SuperSFII-artwork.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II'' THawk-SuperSFIIX-artwork.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' THawkSFA3Max.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' THawk-intro-SSFIITurboRevival.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' THawk-portrait-SSFIITurboRevival.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Character_Select_T_Hawk_by_UdonCrew.jpg|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' SSFIV THawk artwork.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'' SSFIV THawk portrait.png|''Super Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. Cartas link=SNK vs. Capcom Card Fighters DS Sprites *'Super Street Fighter II' Archivo:THawk-stance-sfII.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Archivo:THawk-stance-sfa3.gif Archivo:THawk-whistle-sfa3.gif Archivo:THawk-hawk-sfa3.gif *'Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix/'''Ultra Street Fighter II Archivo:Thawk-hdstance.gif Referencias en:T. Hawk ru:Ти Хоук Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter II Categoría:Personajes de México